The cool autumn breeze
by ArainaO'leary
Summary: My name is Autumn. I live in a castle that flies. My parents are Howl and Sophie. Markl. He's like a brother in a weird way. . .okay not really brother more that guy you think your desperately in love with but he thinks of you as a sister? Yep, that's Markl. My story is pretty simple, Suliman wants to get her hands on me. I'm in love with my fathers apprentice. What can you say?
1. Chapter 1 Autumns introduction

Hello, my name is Autumn. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Now, I'm here because I want to tell you my story. It's nothing that special. It is a pretty simple one. And yes it is a love story. Kinda. It's just my story, alright; my simple story, with magic, demons, wizards and a castle that flies.

My father, he's a wizard you've probably heard of him. He's that wizard who your mother was warning you about, his name his Howl. My mother I don't know if you've heard of her, Sophie Hatter ring any bells? Probably not, but she makes really good hats. Then there's Madam Suliman. That bitch. 'Nough said.

You won't have heard of Calcifer, he's pretty awesome. He's a fire demon.

Then there's only one other person you really need to know about as of yet. That's Markl. He's my father's apprentice. He's the one this story's all about in a way.

I don't really know what else to say as of yet. I guess I should introduce myself better?

My name is Autumn. I have eyes like my father's deep orbs that swirl like water; they're the colour of the clear summer sky. My hair is untameable, a deep orange that glistens like fire in the sun light. My skin is as pale as snow and my nose is dotted with freckles.

I am a witch, well at least I'm training to be one, my father teaches me and Markl helps a little bit. He just laughs when I get something wrong.

I'm not that skilled. Considering who my father is you were probably expecting something better, I'm pretty average.

Well that's it. All you need to know. I told you my story is a love story, and in a way it is. Though I don't know how it ends yet because I haven't reached that bit. It's not as simple as boy falls in love with girl; girl falls in love with boy. At the moment its more girl falls in love with boy. That's it. All there is to it. Some stuff did happen in between but we'll get to that later.

My name is Autumn, it's a pleasure to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2 Shut up Markl

My wrists were bound, my ankles so sore I could barely force myself to stand anyway, utterly hopeless I rested my head on a cold brick wall cobwebs entwining themselves with my hair, my breath heavy and the cold of the air reached my chest. One arm was outstretched my fingers brushing against cold metal bars.

Yes, I told you this was a love story.

And it is.

I also told you Suliman was a bitch right?

And she is.

But right now I am here.

Encased in a prison.

My body severely bruised my eyes half open; I was exhausted. I almost had no hope left.

But I have all the faith that my father and mother will save me somehow.

Eventually.

I have faith that Markl will save me.

So this is where I am now. This is where the story I tell you will lead.

This may be how it ends.

I don't really know yet.

All that I have with me are memories.

Solid memories that I think of everyday to keep me going.

Strong Memories that resurface as I linger in this cold never ending darkness. I guess all of this seems quite ambiguous to you right now right?

It is a long and painful story that hasn't yet finished.

But it's mine none the less.

However trivial my memories are, they are what gives me a form of hope. It allows me to remember the warmth of Markls skin against my own, the brightness of his eyes, the touch of his hand, the sound of his voice that was as soft as satin. These are all I have left.

These memories allow me to remember my parents, and my home. The early sun set emerging through the clouds that used to welcome me to a new morning, Calcifers snide remarks as I walked into the dining room. Everything.

* * *

"What?" I gave Markl a thick unimpressed glare and he shook his head incredulously.

"Are you still in a grump?" He muttered impatiently fixing me with his stern eyes. I shrugged.

"No." I said refusing to look directly at him instead I twirled a wand between my fingers. "Haven't you got something you have to do?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes madam," he gave me a sarcastic curtsy, I snorted at him, "for Gods sakes Autumn Master Howl is waiting for you."

I looked to him from the corner of my eye. "And?"

"I'm not getting in trouble for your sake." He told me simply. I folded my arms, "Get ready. Before I kick off."

"Hmpf." I made a noise of general annoyance and flicked my long curly red hair his way.

"For a seven year old you sure are stroppy."

"I'm nearly eight!" I protested loudly. Markl shot me a smile that made me checks flush a pale shade of pink.

"And I'm nearly eighteen your point?" he muttered running his fingers threw his thick auburn hair that always stuck up out of place.

"You're still in your pyjamas," He observed.

I pulled the quilts of my face, "I'm not going."

He sighed, "Autumn, get over yourself your just being childish." I heard him grumble. "Autumn." He persisted.

I peeped from under the covers, staring at him with deep blue eyes. "Oh god you look so much like your father it's unbelievable." He buried his hands in his face. "Fine." He exclaimed, "are you gonna tell me whats the matter then?"

I ignored him. "Like Sophie said, a temper tantrum never killed anyone."

"I'm not having a temper tantrum!" I moaned at him.

"Is it because you were in trouble yesterday?" He suggested.

I didn't reply but sulked in the darkness.

"Well, that's that question answered thank you so much for your time it's much appreciated." He complained.

I snorted.

"MARKL WHERE IS SHE?" my father's voice echoed.

"Sulking!" Markl answered instantly.

"I'M NOT SULKING!" I said angrily pulling the covers from my face to glare at him. He laughed gently.

"You are such a stubborn kid." He mumbled ruffling my hair affectionately with his fingers.

"Ge' off!" I protested.

"TELL HER IF SHE'S NOT DOWN IN ONE MINUTE SHE SHOULD JUST GIVE UP BECOMING A WIT-"

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed, tearing myself away from my bed.

There was a knock on my door, "Come in." Markl muttered.

"Don't go inviting people into my room!" I moaned. The door creaked open and my mother stood in the door frame, her hair fell down her shoulders sparkling like stars, he hazel eyes looked at me with a stern level of intensity and a sky blue dress hung over her figure.

"A tantrum never killed anyone." She muttered, Markl gave me a cocky grin from in the corner of my eye and I pulled a face at him. My mother sighed. "Come on." She mumbled, "you can't sulk forever."

"I'm not sulking!"

"I beg to differ." Markl said with a smirk.

"Shut up Markl."


	3. Chapter 3 Autumn and Ariana

"What?" I growled as I heard the tapping at my door, Markl came in wearing a brightly coloured robes his tangled curls scattered across his head.

"I'm going out,"

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it." I mumbled

"You coming with ?"

"No."

"Charming."

"What?" I muttered stirring my cauldron, he peered inside and laughed.

"Have we got a costumer?"

"Pfft maybe," I told him staring at the contents of the cauldron with utter disbelief I looked back to the notes my father have left, "I've followed all the instructions, but it's hopeless!" I exclaimed.

He smiled at me, "Don't you mean YOU'RE hopeless, that is possibly the worse potion I have ever seen in my life."

"Shut the hell up Markl." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Charming!"

With a quick flick of my finger my broom wacked him over the head, "OW!" He complained loudly. I glared at him.

"You really are aggressive."

"And you're annoying your point?" I told him angrily my eyes fixated on my pathetic excuse of a good luck potion.

"Hang on! Is that actually supposed to be for good luck?!" He said with a grin lifting up the instructions. Suddenly he burst out laughing, "That is actually pathetic."

"Shut up."

He continued to laugh and I fixated him with narrowed eyes. "Sixteen years old and she can't even make a decent good luck potion. . ."

"Shut up Markl you're really not funny." I mumbled.

"Come on stop sulking."

"For the last time Bub, I don't sulk." I said with a frown, "Anyway I thought you were going out?"

"I am, and apparently you're not coming with? I have a few gold coins spare we could go get cake?"

"Don't you have another date tonight?" I told him with a smile.

"Yes but later on-"

"Is it the same girl as last time?"

"Which last time?"

"Oh my . . .you are unbelievable." I said with an exasperated sigh and he flashed me a killer grin.

"Well if you're not coming with me I guess I'll be going . . ."

"Okay okay okay, give me a few minutes I'll try and revive this sorry excuse for a potion." Markl raised an eyebrow.

"They'll be no reviving that potion it's long gone, chuck it out the window and put it out of its misery."

* * *

So I am in pain.

Strung up and left to die.

A hostage if you like.

Suliman wants my father.

So here I am.

Forgive me I'm not really telling you everything in the right order, you'll have to excuse me. I'm just recalling them when I remember them.

Suliman left me wallowing in my own memories, trying to remember everything so my humanity doesn't waste away. My magic is fading so I cling on to the only essence of life I have left. It's funny really, how stupid and jealous I used to get. In Markls eyes I was just a child. That girl from his last date, I really hated her. She became the longest relationship Markl ever had. He even invited her over for tea. Markl never once bothered me with all the girls he kept dating, they came and went as quickly as the shutting of an eyelid, but she was different. It's strange how little things like Ariana used to really wind me up and kill me as I watched them together, how stupid that seems to me now.

* * *

Markls girlfriend sat opposite me she was laughing along with my father, her bright green eyes twinkling her short black hair looked at if the night sky had turned into liquid. My father was beaming at her as Mother began to serve the starter, soup. I glared at her from between my curls and Markl was watching me intently.

"So Ariana was it?" I muttered flashing her a beautiful fake smile.

"Yes," Ariana smiled at me softly, " I've heard a lot about you Autumn, Markl always talks about you."

My grip tightened on my glass, "Really?" She nodded grinning, "How interesting, you see today was the first time he's ever mentioned you." My father buried his face in his hands, and my mother glared at me.

And if looks could kill Markl would have been in prison for murder. Ariana shuffled in her seat, "oh . .."

"I was keeping you a secret Ariana, Autumn isn't well known for being understanding." He said threw gritted teeth. I laughed gently.

"I'll have you know I'm very understanding, does he always say such wretched things about me Ariana?" I said sweetly.

"Oh no . . . he speaks very highly of you," She said with a smile.

"That's so good to hear," I replied, staring at Markl with annoyed eyes.

"Tuck in!" My mother exclaimed cheerfully as she perched herself next to father.

"Thanks Sophie," Markl said brightly.

"Yes thank you so much, it looks wonderful." Ariana replied.

"Really? It's nothing! Just something I whipped up in the kitchen!" My mother said blushing.

"Yes Ariana please refrain from exaggerating." I said gently. My father fixated me with narrowed eyes.

"So how long have you two been together now?" My mother asked Ariana suddenly.

"About three months," she told her, with her thick soft voice, that left an overly sweet taste in your mouth.

"Three months to long," I muttered under my breath, "Really that long? I'm sure you getting bored of each other now." I said with a sly smile.

"Autumn." My mother warned.

"What? I'm only saying-"

"Well don't say." Markl snapped, I rolled my eyes taking a sip from my glass of milk.

"No no it's fine! Oh no I couldn't get bored of Markl! He never fails to surprise me," She told us all happily.

Mother beamed, "that's what it's like being with a wizard, life suddenly becomes very surprising isn't that right Howl?" Father pecked my mother on her check.

"I think you'll find you were the thing that made my life exiting Sophie." He said softly.

Markl let out a small laugh, and I rolled my eyes, "What about you Autumn how old are you now fourteen?"

I chocked on my milk, and looked to her with widened eyes, "I'm sixteen." I said angrily.

"Nearly seventeen." Markl teased with a wicked smile. Mother and Father exchanged glances as Ariana looked shocked.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "you look so young for your age." My grip tightened on my glass.

"Do I now?" I muttered. Markls lips tugged at an amused smile. I suddenly grinned, "So Ariana, being as plain as you are. . . I'm sure you find our lifestyle quite-"

"Autumn." My father warned.

Ariana looked to me and I flashed her a killer smile, "I guess being pathetic and weak you must find our lifestyle very difficul-"

Markl stood from his chair his hazel eyes burning with frustration his lips tightened. "Enough." He said angrily.

"Did you say something Markl?" My eyes twinkled slyly.

"I've had enough of you today." He roared.

I rolled my eyes stepping away from my chair, I walked over to face him making sure my face was so close to his I could feel his warm breath on my check.

"Autumn! Sit down!" My mother protested, I gave her a dismissive wave and I heard her mumble to Ariana, "I am so sorry about this."

"Have you really had enough of me Markl?"

"Damn right I have! What's the matter with you? You're just being petty and annoying!"

My fingers began to burn and I sent a ball of fire hurling towards him. My mother gasped and my father seemed frozen with annoyance. "No magic we have a guest!"

"Come on Markl, I'll show you the true power of my magic, but be careful if we start shooting spells all over the place your little flower may be hurt. I guess that's what she deserves! Who does she think as plain as she is making their way into our house-"

Markls hand met with me check suddenly rendering me silent. My face began to burn. "There's nothing special about you! So stop acting all high and mighty. " I was so stunned I couldn't speak but my eyes were watering and connected with Markls gaze which were filled with hatred. "Stop acting so spoiled! You were always so selfish! All you think about is yourself. Perhaps you need to learn some manners like a good little girl."

Tears began to pour down my checks, and I could feel a lump forming in the back of my throat, my fists clenched and the ground beneath our feet began to shake. So violently things began to fall of the walls, I was so angry and upset I didn't know what to do. "Oh for god's sake, stop sulking!" he protested. As the shadows began to swirl around us writhing and twirling.

"Stop." My father rose from his chair slamming his fists on the table, I felt my power drain and the ground began to still.

"Autumn, go to your room." He said quietly.

"But-"

"Go to your room." I shot him an angered glare before my eyes rested on Ariana who was now looking incredibly awkward.

"Pleasure to meet you, oh and I forgot to say what a lovely dress you're wearing." I drawled.

"Oh thank you, my mother made it for me." She whispered, I flicked my finger and my father's glass of red wine poured itself all over her. I smiled as the light green dress began to stain.

"Oh, what a shame. It's not so pretty now is it?" I gave her sweet smile before turning on my heel, I felt my father's arm grip mine, and when I looked up my eyes met with a pair of sky blue orbs.

"Perhaps we need to have words." He said coldy, I snorted and swished my red curls at the dinner table shooting Ariana and Markl a grin; I curtsied before my father escorted me out of the room. I could feel my mother's disappointed gaze, Markls annoyance and Arianas confusion. Perhaps she was crying now because of her dress? That filled me with a sudden sense of satisfaction.


End file.
